i'm not going anywhere
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: what do famous couples do after award shows? probably go to after parties or clubbing. well ross and laura aren't a normal couple / raura one-shot.


As they walked through the doors they immediately made their ways to the couch. They took their shoes off because feet hurt from the constant walking around. Although the pain of their feet was masked by their happiness.

Winning awards meant a lot to them. But this award show had so much more meaning for Ross, Laura, and the rest of the cast and crew. This was because they were currently filming their fourth and final season. This was possibly going to be the last time they'd ever get to win awards for the show.

People didn't know there was a secret special meaning behind the Kids Choice Awards for Ross and Laura. This was going to be the first award show they both attending as a couple. Although they weren't technically _going_ together, they were going to be sitting near each other.

The couple had decided it'd be best to announce their new relationship after the show was over. They had told their fans they agreed not to date someone they were working with so if revealed that they were dating now they'd look like hypocrites. So until then they went on secret dates, spent most of their time together at each other's houses, and didn't tell anyone but family and close friends.

The Kids Choice Awards couldn't have gone anymore better. They had won all the categories they were nominated for. At some point the award show had to end. Neither Ross nor Laura wanted to part ways just yet. So they devised a plan to meet up at Ross's house in different cars. The rest of their friends and family would be at a bowling alley so that hopefully none of the fans would become suspicious.

The girl had somehow made to her boyfriend's home before he did. So she waited in her car for him to arrive. After a few minutes she saw his very familiar car drive into their driveway. She walked over to his car and stood outside of his door, block bing his way out. She leaned her elbows on the door as he put his window down.

"Going to let me out of my car anytime soon?" he smiled teasingly at her waiting for her to move back.

"Care to explain how I got here before you? Thought you called yourself the road master?" she laughed in the memory. He wouldn't let her drive his car saying that his car could only handle his "awesome" driving. When in reality he was an even worse driver than she was.

"Well I was on my way here when I thought that maybe we should eat something. But I guess if you never let me out I'll have no choice but to eat this myself," he said revealing the bag of In-n-Out. She gasped in shock and quickly moved away.

They made their way inside of his house before quickly digging into the food. Most people would probably be dining on oderves at after parties. But they weren't like most couples. They enjoyed being together more than all of that. But that didn't mean they didn't enjoy after parties. It just meant they were waiting for the day they could go to them together first.

"Are you sure you're okay with staying in than going to a party? You do love parties," Laura glanced at him a little guilty. She felt as if she was holding him back from doing what he wanted.

"I'd rather be here with you than at any party. I was the one who suggested we come back to my place," she looked in his eyes for any hint of hesitation but didn't see any of it so was satisfied with his answer. But he wasn't having her even being hesitant for a minute. He went to sit down next to her.

He got extra close to her, to the point where she could feel his breath on her face. He looked into her eyes before saying, "after parties are so overrated anyway."

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of him so close to her. Their food long forgotten as she leaned in to kiss him. He took no time before responding to the kiss. He knew his family could walk through the door any minute but he cared less. All he could think about was at the moment was Laura and her lips.

Laura pulled away from the kiss and held his face in her hands, "you are way too cheesy."

He laughed sitting back up and they returned back to their meal. They began talking about the award show that was not even a few hours ago.

"Can you believe we won three different categories?" Laura was still in shock over the wins.

"We have some dedicated fans. I still can't believe they spelled your character name wrong!"

"Me either it was certainly unexpected," she laughed throwing their garbage away, "it's not too hard of a name to spell either."

Just as Ross was going to respond to her they heard the front door open. That was their cue that they weren't going to be alone anymore. The next thing they knew everyone came piling in.

"No more kissing in here! The cock blocker is in the house," Rocky shouted covering his eyes with his hands teasing the couple.

"Ha! You're so funny that I'm not even laughing," Ross said with a blank look on his face. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and began making their way to his room. It's not like he didn't want to hangout with his family and girlfriend. He was just feeling a little selfish and wanted Laura all to himself for a little while longer. Plus kissing in front of Rocky was a total mood ruiner when he would tell them to **get a room**.

Laura was used to these family moments by now. So when her boyfriend began dragging her up to his room all she did was laugh the whole way up. When they reached the room, Ross laid on his bed on his stomach in embarrassment. No matter how many times his family would humiliate him he would always be embarrassed.

"I love your family so much," Laura said as she laid on his bed to cuddle him. He turned up right to cuddle her back as soon as she hit the bed. Ross may seem intimidating but deep down he was a total cuddling guy and puppy-like.

"How do you think the fans are going to react when we tell them we're dating?" the girl looked up from her place on her boyfriend's chest to look at him.

"I don't know. A lot of them will probably be happy but obviously there will be those who won't be. But as long as you and I are happy together then nothing else matters," he smiled down at her.

"I'm so glad you finally had the guts to ask me out," Laura smiled really big while saying this and said more before Ross could interrupt her with a smart remark, "because if you hadn't we would be together and I can't imagine not being with you."

He leaned down to kiss her. As they began kissing they both couldn't help but think the same thing, "man we should go to award shows together more often!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally, Disney Channel, and Nickelodeon. **

**a/n: honestly i have no idea what this is. i had an idea and went from there. im not sure how to feel about it but i don't hate it. i hope you guys liked it!**

**btw congrats to the cast, ross, and laura on their kca wins!**


End file.
